xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Tatewaki
He was a former Samurai from the Land of Iron who later served as a personal bodyguard to the Feudal Lord of the Land of This. History Naruto arrives to help a team of Allied Shinobi Forces led by Karui, who are struggling against a reanimated samurai, whom Naruto recognizes as a man named Tatewaki he met on a previous mission. Naruto has a flashback to when Tsunade assigned Team 10 and Naruto to go to the Land of This and kidnap Shū, the son of the Feudal Lord under a treaty. Shikamaru formulates a plan to capture the Shū by having Chōji enter an eating contest at the Land of This’ castle and get second place. Chōji speeds through the competition, and before the final round, Ino uses her Mind Transfer Jutsu to take control of Shū and goes to the washroom in the castle, where Naruto uses his Transformation Technique to transform into Shū. When Shū is able to re-enter his body, he asks who Shikamaru is and Shikamaru explains the mission to him. Meanwhile, before Choji can win the final round of the eating contest, Shikamaru uses the Shadow Possession Jutsu to stop Chōji from eating the last BBQ chicken and giving him in second place after Isono. Team Asuma succeeds in bringing Shū into custody, where they secure a room at an inn for the night. Elsewhere Naruto continues to act as Shū’s double and has a hard time going through his daily duties. As Akatsuki members Deidara and Sasori bicker while nearing their destination, the real Shū gets the opportunity to relax and enjoy things he was previously not able to. However, Naruto’s cover is soon blown as Tatewaki and Chiyo realise he was not the real Shū, and Naruto is forced to explain everything to them when his escape is foiled. However, no sooner is the Land of This assaulted by Sasori’s hundred puppets and Deidara’s explosive creations. Confronting Sasori and reprimanding him for his actions, Tatewaki noted that even though the daimyō for the country was dead, his allegiance to him was never-ending. Ultimately Tatewaki lost his life, having been poisoned by Sasori’s Puppet Technique: Prosthetic Arm Senbon. Later, as the Akatsuki members pull out, Yamato watches from a distance noting that overall the mission went well. Back in present time, Tatewaki learns that Chiyo and Shū were safe and moving around with the other Feudal Lord under the protection of the Feudal Lord Protection Squad. Relieved to hear this Tatewaki stops struggling and though wishing he could see them once again, his soul is released to the afterlife, and his body begins to crumble. Training # Guard your Side. # You must always keep moving. # Good Keep your Eyes on your Opponent. # Don't retreat it shows weakness. Training Episodes # An A-Rank Mission: The Contest Category:Naruto Universe Category:Neutral Category:Super Soldiers Category:Zombies Category:Regeneration Category:Healing Factor Category:Sword Wielders Category:Samurai Category:Armor Users Category:Captains Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Royal Guard Category:Cosmic Force Category:Military Category:Bodyguard Category:Humans Category:Body Alteration Category:White Zetsu Army Category:Male Category:Shonen Jump Category:Land of Iron Category:Teachers